


Starlight

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's the stars, the stars that lie to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Axl sighed and shifted on the blanket. It was cold out, but he wanted to stay out a bit longer to see the stars. A loud crash from inside made him jump, followed by loud laughter and shouts. He was suddenly glad to be out here. A few minutes later, he jumped again, this time at a voice.

"What are you doing out here, Axl?" Izzy asked, standing at the tailgate of the truck. 

"I want to see the stars." Axl said softly, a blush staining his cheeks as he realized how girly that sounded. 

Izzy watched him for a second, then climbed in the truck bed beside him. "Mind if I watch with you?" 

Axl shook his head, making room for his friend.

They lay in content silence for while, just watching the stars until a bright streak lit the sky. "It’s a shooting star!" Axl exclaimed happily. "Let’s make a wish!" He closed his eyes as Izzy watched, amused, but making his own wish. Axl opened his eyes and turned to face Izzy. "You made a wish, right?" He asked.

Izzy nodded and turned to face the sky again. Axl leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Izzy. "Well?" He asked. 

Izzy slid his dark eyes over to him. "Well what?" 

"Aren’t you going to tell me what you wished for?" Axl said, green eyes looking impatient. 

"No. It won’t come true if I do." Izzy replied, eyes sliding back to the midnight sky.

Axl huffed and said, "You don’t really believe that, do you?" 

Izzy looked at him again and grinned suddenly. "How ‘bout I show you instead of telling you?" 

Axl looked wary. "Okay......I guess." 

"Close your eyes." Izzy got to his knees. 

"Why?" Axl asked, eyes narrowing.

"Just do it and lay flat down." Izzy commanded. 

"Um, why?" Axl repeated, but did as he was told. 

"’Cause I said so, now do you want to know what I wished for or not?" Izzy was the impatient one now. 

"Yes, okay. Go for it." Axl said.

Izzy moved toward Axl, straddling him, knees on either side of Axl’s slim hips, and leaned down, brushing his lips softly over Axl’s. Axl felt Izzy move on top of him, but didn’t do anything. He then felt the softness of Izzy’s lips on his own and gasped softly, allowing Izzy to slide his tongue in smoothly.

Axl’s hands came up and tangled in Izzy’s dark hair while his tongue battled with Izzy’s own. A battle he soon lost. Izzy took control of the kiss, keeping it gentle and slow. One of his hands traced up Axl’s chest and up and up ‘til he could reach Axl’s bandanna and pull it off.

Axl moaned into Izzy’s mouth and arched his back. Izzy broke the kiss and stared down at Axl, eyes hooded and darker than usual. Axl licked his kiss-swollen lips and met Izzy’s gaze. "Was that your wish, to kiss me?" There was no anger or malice in the question, just pure curiosity. Izzy nodded, hair falling into his face.

Axl reached up and brushed it away. "Was that all you wanted or something more?" 

Izzy seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Something more." He leaned down and captured Axl’s lips again. This kiss was longer and more heated. They broke apart, gasping.

Izzy tilted Axl’s face to the opposite side and sucked gently at his neck, making Axl arch and moan into him. He slipped his hands under Axl’s shirt and made Axl hiss. "Jeez, your hands are fuckin’ cold." Izzy chuckled, the sound vibrating against Axl’s neck.

He leaned back up, pulling Axl’s shirt off. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. Axl yelped and Izzy smirked around his prize. He pulled away for a moment. "So responsive, aren’t you?" He bit down on Axl’s right nipple, the one he had been sucking. Axl gritted his teeth and didn’t answer.

Izzy traveled downward and nuzzled into Axl’s stomach, tongue flicking out to taste his bellybutton. By now, Axl was hard and begging, "Please Izzy." 

"Please what, Axl?" 

"Please suck me." Axl’s hands tangled again into Izzy’s hair. Izzy made quick work of Axl’s tight jeans. Axl cursed as his hard-on came in contact with the cool night air. It was soon replaced by Izzy’s warm mouth and tongue working him over.

Axl moaned and panted, arching into Izzy. Izzy, sensing that Axl was close pulled away, leaving Axl to whine at him. Izzy, already between Axl’s legs, nudged them a bit farther apart, and crooked them at the knee. He pursed his lips, trying to decide what to use as lube, when Axl pulled his hand up to his mouth and sucked four of his fingers into it. It was Izzy’s turn to moan as Axl’s tongue coated the digits thoroughly.

Izzy pulled his hand away and gently circled the puckered entrance. He slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles and told Axl to relax. He worked the finger in and out until Axl was loose enough to add the second one. He scissored those apart and added the third, Axl moaning and thrusting back down as he added the fourth.

"Izzy, just fuck me already!" He commanded. Izzy pulled his fingers out and shucked off his shirt and pants. He spit on his hand and rubbed it along his aching cock, hoping he wouldn’t hurt the redhead too much. He pushed into Axl and stilled, listening to Axl pant and gasp. "Are you going to move or just sit there all night?" Axl demanded breathlessly. Izzy gave an evil smirk and thrusted hard inside him.

Axl’s legs came up and wrapped around Izzy’s waist as he leaned down to kiss Axl. Still on his knees, Izzy kept up the hard and fast pace. He wrapped a hand around Axl’s cock, needing Axl with him when he went over the edge. A few short thrusts later, and they were both cumming, calling the other’s name out. Izzy rested his head on Axl’s shoulder for a moment, then pulled out and lay beside Axl on the blanket.

"Iz, was that all you wished for?" Axl asked, eyes bright and sated. Izzy nodded, eyes closed. 

"Oh." Axl said softly, voice full of pain. Izzy heard it and opened his eyes, turning towards his friend. 

"What’s wrong?" Izzy asked. 

"Nothing." Axl said, refusing to face Izzy. 

"Axl, what did you wish for?" Izzy asked, realizing that he didn’t know.

Axl took a deep breath. "For you to love me like I do you." Izzy sat up in shock. Axl sat up beside him and started pulling his clothes on. "I’m sorry." He whispered, eyes downcast. Izzy pulled on his clothes just as Axl was climbing out of the truck and heading to his room. 

"Axl! Wait!" He called. Axl stopped and turned around, green eyes glittering with tears.

Izzy came to a stop right in front of Axl. "I love you too." He said, then kissed him.

**Years Later**

Axl sat up in bed, awakened by the memory-dream. He felt the familiar longing inside of him and let the tears spill down his cheeks. That dream had only served to remind him off all he had lost.

His band, his friends, his only love. His Izzy.

"Izzy, " He whispered the name now, in the darkness.

"I love you."


End file.
